yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryouichi Ishikuro
Ryouichi Ishikuro is a multi-fandom Original Character created by the user, Kamiko Takakawa. Appearance Ryouichi, who is usually called, Ryou, is surprisingly pretty tall when compared to his classmates, he even gets mistaken as a 3rd-year by some students due to his height. Ryou is 6'3 ft. using the Imperial System and 190.50 cm using the metric system. He has a light skin tone, blue eyes, blond hair that goes up to around the top of his neck and has a parted fringe. It's also common to find some bandaids on his face due to having cuts and scratches on it sometimes. Ryou wears his uniform differently than other students, as the top button of his shirt is loose and he wears his jacket around his waist. Due to being in the sports club, he wears goggles on his head, if the club disbands, he will not wear goggles anymore. Personality Ryou is known to be very friendly and caring. He loves to socialize more than doing his favorite hobby, which is exercising. He normally hangs out with a small group of friends during his free time but he may also sometimes take the time to reach out to people who struggle with making friends. Because of his extroverted nature, he is in fact somewhat popular, but not as popular as students like, Budo and Megami. Ryou is also the type of person who will almost never hesitate to help someone. The only exception is if the person is asking him for obviously malicious things, such as requesting drugs for recreational use or hurting someone else. Unfortunately, Ryou can be sometimes too trusting of others, which makes it quite easy for manipulative people to exploit it. He is also the type to put the needs of others over his own wellbeing, which can lead him to become stressed out if it goes out of hand. It's very uncommon for Ryou to be open about his own personal issues and will instead pretend that everything is fine, as he feels that telling people about his problems will only burden them. Ryou dislikes solitude and may even have a moderate case of autophobia. When Ryou is left completely alone for a few hours he will become bored very quickly and will express some discomfort but it wouldn't be too extreme. If many students in Akademi have died or started disappearing, Ryou's autophobia will become more intense and he will start to become more clingy towards his loved ones as he fears something bad will happen to him and his friends. As previously mentioned, one of Ryou's favorite hobbies is exercising. Ever since he was in elementary school, Ryou had participated in sports in order to get active. When he was younger, his goal in life was to become a baseball star because that was the sport he performed best in but he now strives to be a skilled fitness trainer because he loves engaging with others. However, he is quite clumsy and tends to accidentally hurt himself when he is exercising as most of his injuries had to do with mishaps that occurred he was working out or playing sports. Another hobby Ryou likes to do is cooking. Even though Ryou isn't as amazingly skilled as the cooking club, he is pretty good at cooking because he gets tips from some of the members of the cooking club. The reason why Ryou has gotten into cooking came from the fact that Ryou just likes eating food in general, and wants to cook for himself so he wouldn't have to constantly ask others for food. Opinions on Topics Likes * Friends * Family * Cooking * Justice * Nature * Sports * Video games * Memes Neutral * Anime * Art * Music * Occult * Drama * Martial Arts * Photography * Science * Cosplay * Gardening * School Dislikes * Violence * Gossip * Reading * Solitude * Money * Cats (He's allergic to most animals with fur) Reactions(WIP) Ryou has the Social Hero reaction and has Very Strong self-defense. Eliminations Since Ryou has a crush on 'Senpai', he is considered to be the player's rival. Despite being a rival, he isn't much of a threat as compared to other rivals as he values friendship more than love and there are very easy ways to peacefully eliminate him. If he was put in the game he would most likely replace Asu Rito. Unlike other rivals, Ryou will only be absent on the 4th week due to an injury he had from a track meet. There are some circumstances that will not make him a rival. * If Senpai is female, Ryou will not be a rival as he is homosexual. * If (Male) Senpai is straight, Ryou will not be a rival because Ryou is obviously, male, and it would be impossible for Senpai to fall in love with Ryou. * If the school's atmosphere is very low, Ryou will be too scared to even consider having a romantic relationship with anyone. * If Ryou is killed before the week where he pursues Senpai starts. Keep in mind that it's quite difficult to achieve this as Ryou has very strong self-defense and he is around people very often. It is also impossible to kill him during the 4th week because he is absent on that week. Peaceful Eliminations(WIP) Befriend- '''The player needs to do is befriend Ryou by doing a task for him and then help Ryou and his mother earn enough money so they won't lose their house. (I will add on to this later...) '''Threaten- The player needs to do is kidnap his best friend, Aren Katsura, then anonymously text Ryou a picture or a video of Aren tied up, and threaten Ryou that if he continues to speak to Senpai his friend will suffer. After seeing the text, Ryou will become horrified and will completely avoid Senpai in hopes that Aren will return to school safely. If Aren friend returns, Ryou will still continue to avoid Senpai and will stay intact with his previously abducted friend as much as possible. Bullying Ryou- Ryou is a closeted homosexual, as he only came out to his best friends. He worries that the rest of the school won't accept him for his sexuality if he came out to his school. If the player spreads gossip about Ryou being gay, a group of homophobic bullies will severely bully Ryou. Ryou will be too upset to talk to anyone and will start coming into school very late. Ryou will then later transfer to another school on the 6th week. Matchmaking- Aren Katsura, Ryou's best friend, has feelings for Ryou. The only thing that preventing Aren from confessing to Ryou is that he worries that Ryou has feelings for someone else and he doesn't want to risk their friendship. The player has to convince Aren that Ryou is better off with him instead of Senpai and help him gain enough courage to confess to Ryou. If the player successfully convinces Aren to confess his love to Ryou, Ryou and Aren will start dating in secret and Ryou will no longer have a crush on Senpai. Rejection- 'They player basically has to ruin all of Ryou's events with Senpai so Senpai will hate his guts yadda yadda I'll add on to this once I figure out what kind of events Ryou will have with Senpai. '''Injury- '''In one of Ryou's events, the player can learn that he has a track meet after school and the player can make him injure himself during the track meet by going into his locker in the boy's locker room and swap his running shoes for a pair of worn out, bad running shoes. During the next day, Ryou will not be present at school and will not come back until Wednesday on the 6th week, where he will be on crutches. Ryou will later find out that another rival is pursuing Senpai and will give up trying to pursue him. Relationships [[Taro Yamada|'Taro Yamada]]- Before the 5th week, Ryou will only see Taro as just an acquaintance. However, on the 5th week, Ryou will return to school and will ask Taro if he can help catch Ryou up on the things he missed in class last week. After studying with Taro, Ryou will notice that Taro is feeling kind of gloomy and offers him to go on a jog with him to raise Taro's spirits up. After hanging out with Taro for a few days, Ryou will start to notice that he might have a crush on Taro. Ryou will continue to offer work out sessions to Taro and will start sharing his lunch with him in order to bring each other closer. If nothing is done to prevent this, Ryou will ask Taro to come to the Sakura tree on Friday and will ask him out. If Ryou's successful he and Taro will end up dating each other, however, it would be in secret. The main reason why Ryou fell for Taro is because of his selfless nature. [[Aren Katsura|'Aren Katsura']]'- '''Aren is one of Ryou's best friends as well as his suitor. The two had known each other since middle school and they had always supported each other ever since they became friends. After school, the two would visit each other's houses to study or they would go do something fun together. Ryou is unaware that Aren has feelings for him, however, if Aren confesses his feelings, Ryou won't hesitate to choose him over Taro since Aren is a lot closer to Ryou than Taro is. If the player uses the rejection, befriend, or matchmake elimination on Ryou, he will end up dating Aren in secret. [[Ayano Aishi|'Ayano Aishi''']]- Ryou is curious as to why she seems to be emotionless. He wants to get to know her better but she keeps pushing him away. He is unaware that she has feelings for Taro and wants to eliminate Ryou. If she befriends Ryou and tells him about her crush on Taro, Ryou will agree to leave Taro alone for her as he believes Ayano deserves to be happy. Trivia/Misc. Information * The reason why Ryou would date male classmates in secret is that he feels like some of his classmates don't accept homosexual relationships and he doesn't want to risk the possibility of him or his boyfriend getting bullied because of their relationship. * Ryou wishes to move out of Japan and get married in the future. He specifically wants to get married to a man who would love Ryou just as much as Ryou would love him. One of his short term goals is to find a male classmate who is possibly interested in him. * Ryou has a Kaobook page where he would usually post pictures of him and his friends. Gallery Category:Homosexual Category:Students Category:Males Category:OCs Category:2nd Years Category:Multi-Fandom OCs Category:Kamiko Takakawa's Fanon Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Sports Club Category:Rivals Category:WIP Category:Social Hero